


The Ballad of Hans Westergaard

by FFcrazy15



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Hans Redemption (Disney), Kinda?, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFcrazy15/pseuds/FFcrazy15
Summary: Because he and this song have the same energy and I can't draw animatics to save my life. Songfic-via-storyboard. (Not cannon with second movie. Trigger warnings: violence, death, child abuse.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Ballad of Hans Westergaard

**Disclaimer: I neither own the rights to Disney, Frozen, the Disney universe nor any of its associated media, derivatives or products. I also do not own 35MM: A Musical Exhibition's "The Ballad of Sara Berry." I do not profit from this work.**

**_Summary: Because he and this song have the same energy and I can't draw animatics to save my life. Songfic-via-storyboard._ **

**Trigger Warnings: Child Abuse, blood, death.**

* * *

_**[Su** **ggested music:** **35MM: A Musical Exhibition's "The Ballad of Sara Berry."]** _

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

_[Lights up, in sepia, on a man in a cell.]_

Down on your knees before the Queen.

_[Shot focuses on his scruffy hair, and then on Queen Elsa standing above him.]_

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

_[A gaunt-faced Hans stares down at his knees, eyes too wide, not-quite sane.]_

Down on your knees before the Queen.

_[He looks up as something enters his vision: a key.]_

SUBTITLE: ~1842~

Sara Berry was a popular bitch. (Mm-hmm.)

_[Shot: Hans, bored, holding a champagne glass.]_

Hot bod, hot boy, cheer captain, plus she was rich. (Oh, yeah.)

_[The hair, the suit, the naval medals, the horse.]_

That girl had everything till hiccup and hitch:

_[Watching his eldest brother Caleb dance with his wife; Hans knocks back the rest of the wine.]_

Julie Jenkins lost a leg in a wreck. (Am—pu—ta—ted)

_[Shot of a smiling Anna in Arendelle; she turns, braids swinging, freckles glowing.]_

The nominations for Prom Royalty came (Uh-huh.)

_[Shot in on Caleb and his wife. Her skirts whirl.]_

Our Sara's Senior Year, and Queen was her claim— (Uh, duh.)

_[Caleb's crown shines on his head.]_

Till gossip stirred the student body would name

_[Hans looks bitter—until his brother Lars approaches, handing him a letter.]_

Julie Jenkins, Queen of the Prom. (Pi—ty—vote)

_[Shot shifts to Princess Elsa, holding the candlestick and vase anxiously.]_

"Sara, " her father said, "Life is a Prom.

_[Flashback: child Hans, watching his parents speak. His mother has a weak, fake smile.]_

I know you won't disappoint me and Mom...?"

_[Shot focuses in on his mother's wedding ring—and the bruises on her arm.]_

You taste the silver, Sara! You taste the crown.

_[Shot of Hans arriving in Arendelle; the ship in the bay.]_

You thirst for blood from the roses in hand.

_[Shot of the crocus flags, then on his face below.]_

You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,

_[Shots: straightens suit; catches Anna; dancing with her.]_

As they crown you Queen of High School Land.

_[Elsa flights out her hand, scattering ice. Hans's stunned face.]_

(Check Sara, choose Sara. Vote for Sarah Berry!)

_[Hans handing out blankets to desperate peasants. His face is almost manic.]_

(Check Sara, choose Sara. Vote-vote-vote for Sarah Berry!)

_[Grateful peasant faces: butcher, baker, candlestick maker.]_

So obsessed, our Sara near lost her mind.

_[Hans and the guards reach the ice castle. He gets off Sitron.]_

To life un-Prom-related, Sara was blind;

_[Into the castle. He gasts a glance sideways and sees Elsa's cast-off crown.]_

She shoved her squad, her clique and boyfriend behind—

_[Shots: the men; Princess Anna; Lars looking up worriedly from his books.]_

Still Julie had a hold on the lead. (Poor, poor Julie)

_[Shot of angry Elsa, hands outstretched, looking back at him.]_

Soon Sara's sanity was hung by a thread,

_[Carrying the unconscious Elsa back to Sitron]_

Her B.F.F.'s proclaimed her socially dead,

_[Shot of him pulling the blanket over her in the dungeon; he's clearly making plans.]_

Till then, at last, her boyfriend texted and said:

_[Receiving Anna from Kristoff.]_

"I'm taking Julie to the senior Prom." (Love, love Julie)

_[Anna's face as she clutches his lapels, demanding a "true love's kiss" he realizes he can't give.]_

"Sara, " her father said, "Why be so calm?

_[Shot focuses in on his panicking face.]_

There's just no future for a Princess at Prom..."

_[Desperate flickering between adult Hans, and a boy sobbing in a chink of light.]_

You taste the silver, Sara! You taste the crown.

_[His father slams the door shut; the boy cries out and runs to it.]_

You thirst for blood from the roses in hand.

_[Blood flies and he staggers back as Caleb backhands the child.]_

You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,

_[Boy's hand reaches out, grabs a pistol, and levels it as a teenage Hans fights in a desperate naval battle–]_

As they crown you Queen of High School Land.

_[–He ducks a flying bullet, a flying goblet, and his brothers jeer as the kid runs.]_

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

_[He runs down the stairs, trips on the last and tumbles to his knees.]_

Down on your knees before the Queen.

_[Looks up in terror as Caleb laughs down at him.]_

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

_[Caleb grabs his shirt and yanks the boy upwards; teenage Hans panics and shoves him back]_

Down on your knees before the Queen.

_[And lands on his knees, an adult hand on his sword, swearing fealty at his brother's future coronation.]_

Some girls are rational but Sara was not.

_[Back to the library. Hans leaves Anna on the couch and goes to the window.]_

She stared in mirrors thinking one single thought:

_[His gloved hand draws the curtain across his reflection.]_

There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got—

_[He turns to look at Anna; in the reflection of his eyes we see her fizzle and transform into Elsa.]_

And so the night of Prom, mercy! Thus went her plot:

_[His face hardens into a not-quite sane smirk.]_

"P" is for Patricia, drinking poisoned punch.

_[His finger puts out the candle flame.]_

"R" is for Raquel, dashed on a rock (crunch)

_[Anna's heartbroken face.]_

"O" is what Anne said when Sara bludgeoned her brains

_[The pitcher pours out over the fire.]_

And "M" is Marianna's marinated remains.

_[He locks the door behind him.]_

But! But!

"Q" is for Quiara, quiet, drowned in the cool.

_[Shot of Elsa, heartbroken and curled over on the fjord.]_

"U" is for Eunice's pieces spread round the school

_[Hans stalks forward, sword in hand.]_

But "E's" are for the easy way in five minutes tops

_[He raises the sword, with an insane smile.]_

A one-legg'd girl can bring an "N" for end by calling the cops. (What a bitch.)

_[Slow-motion, a freezing Anna leaps between them and throws up a warding hand, shattering the sword.]_

You got your silver Sara, you got your crown

_[Sailing back to the Isles; marched into the court room]_

You got their blood on your roses in hand

_[Looking up, handcuffed, at his brothers sitting in judgement.]_

You donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance,

_[His cowers, eyes wide with terror, as they all, save Lars, vote to hang him.]_

As you crowned you Queen of High School Land!

_[Caleb smirks down at him. Hans's eyes line with terrified tears.]_

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

_[1844: Hans, in Arendelle uniform, is in a naval battle. Queen Elsa is trying to hold off the invasion.]_

God save the Queen…

_[She and Anna are being nearly overrun with enemies.]_

Down on your knees before the Queen.

_[Sepia: Queen Elsa offers him a key.]_

God save the Queen!

_[Sepia: the crown on her head glitters.]_

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

_[Queen Elsa and Anna's faces are panicked as the enemy swarms.]_

The Queen of High School Land.

_[Sepia: He takes the key.]_

Down on your knees before–

_[His eyes widen.]_

Oh!

_[Flickering image: Elsa and Anna in battle, and them as smiling brides—his queens.]_

The Queen of High School Land!

_[Throws himself in front of the enemy.]_

They wrapped your wrists in silver, they took your crown

_[Elsa and Anna watch in shock as he lays waste to the enemy.]_

They washed the blood from your fingers and hands!

_[Blood flies; his sword gleams.]_

Whoa! Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell,

_[His eyes are wide and insane]_

Screaming "I'm Queen of High School Land!"

_[As he screams something unheard.]_

At least in your head, you're Queen of High School Land

_[Carnage; another enemy steps up–]_

Oh pity the dead! You're Queen of High School Land.

_[–They fight—their sword goes through his belly– he cleaves their head from their shoulders–]_

(Check Sara, Choose Sara, Vote for Sara Berry.)

_[He falls to his knees; blood pours out of his belly.]_

(Check Sara, Choose Sara)

_[Elsa and Anna in front of him—faces horrified—smiling brides—faces horrified–]_

(Vote for Sara Berry.)

_[He topples off his knees sideways. Black.]_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Basically I've wanted there to be an animatic of this forever and since I can't draw, I just wrote up the storyboard notes.**


End file.
